


The Other Potter

by ForbiddenMiko32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenMiko32/pseuds/ForbiddenMiko32
Summary: Harmony Black was just a normal girl. Her best friend, Draco, lived in England while she lived in the United States but they wrote and visited each other as often as they could. Her older brother Orion was a pain but they were as close as a brother and sister could be. That all changes the day after Harmony's fifteenth birthday. Suddenly, she is not Harmony Black but is actually Harmony Potter. That's right. The secret twin of The Boy Who Lived. Turns out, she was The Girl Who Lived which explains the weird lighting shape scar on the back of her neck. Nothing will ever be the same for Harmony, especially not with the transfer to Hogwarts and learning how to balance two brothers who constantly fight each other, and on top of everything having your newfound twin hating your best friends guts. Who knew there was going to be more to fifth year than the O.W.L.S?CURRENTLY ON HIATUS BECAUSE I SUCK AND MY THESIS IS TAKING ALL MY TIME





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on my Fanfiction.net account years ago. I am completely revamping it to the point where it's almost a completely different story because I started writing this in high school and am now a Grad student and can write at least a little better. My chapters start off kind of short, but start getting longer. If you prefer the chapters split up (shorter) or prefer the longer ones, please let me know! Any comments are appreciated as well as constructive criticism. I have a particular path I want this story to go on, however, I am always open to suggestions, but if I want something to go a specific way I will still go with what I want. I hope everyone enjoys this story and thank you for taking the time to read it!

**October 31, 1981**

Lily and James Potter have been hiding in Godric’s Hollow for a few months with their twins, Harry James and Harmony Rose. A prophecy warned them that their children would be in great danger which was always on Lily Potter’s mind.

_‘The two with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equals, but they will have powers the Dark Lord knows not… either must die at the hand of the other for they cannot live while the Dark Lord survives…two cannot live while one survives… the two with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…’_

Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured for information to the point where they are no longer able to take care of themselves, let alone their son who was just a day older than Harry and Harmony. Had the prophecy only mentioned one, Neville very well could have fit the role of the prophecy. Though she wished that her children were not the children of the prophecy, she was glad that no one else fit the role.

It was almost midnight and James had yet to leave the twins’ nursery. They both felt so anxious, constantly staying in their home. Not being able to see anyone other than Peter, their Secret Keeper, was also taking a toll on them. James missed Sirius, Remus, and Peter more than was imaginable. Lily missed Larissa, Sirius’ wife, just as much.

She could remember the day that the twins were born.

_It was a warm July day and Lily’s water had just broken. James had been at work and Sirius had offered to stay with her just in case this happened. Larissa was working and would be helping Lily bring the twins into the world as her medi–witch._

_Sirius was panicking and despite her pain, Lily couldn’t help but laugh at the man. “Padfoot you act like you have not gone through this before. Your son is sleeping right over there with our cat!”_

_“But my best mates are having babies! Plural! Rissa only had one and you have two! My best mate trusted me to take care of you! All of you.” He practically screamed as he ran around grabbing everything he could find. “Where is our birthing bag? Did we floo James? Shit! Did we floo the hospital. Are you breathing like you’re supposed to? Come on! Hee-Hoo. Hee-Hoo.”_

_Lily laughed until a contraction ripped through her body. “Ah! We need to go.”_

_“Right! Accio bag!” Sirius waved his wand and Lily’s bag flew from the upstairs to his hand._

_“Sirius! Now! I am not having these babies on my carpet.” She seethed out._

_Sirius grabbed his son and Lily and apparated outside of St. Mungos. They went as quickly as they could into the building. “Get us Larissa Black! Tell her Lily Potter’s water has broken.”_

_Within a minute Larissa was ushering Lily into a room. “When Prongs gets here, tell him to get in here.”_

_James got to the hospital not long after Sirius and Lily. “In there, mate. You’re going to be a dad!”_

_Lily was in labor for what felt like forever before Harry decided to crown._

_“You are never fucking touching me again Potter! You hear me? We are never doing this again!” She squeezed his hand as hard as she could._

_“Yes dear. Just a few more pushes.”_

_“Ugh!”_

_Suddenly she felt some pressure release and a cry filled the room. “It’s your boy!”_

_Lily felt more tears burst forward. “Oh, James is he beautiful?”_

_Her husband brought their son into her view. “He looks just like me Lils. Except your eyes.”_

_“James he’s perfect. Hello Har---ugh!”_

_“The next one is coming Lily and coming fast! Just a few more pushes.” Larissa called out._

_She did as her friend said and felt the second release much quicker._

_“Your daughter is here with a full head of red hair!” Larissa said, making quick work of cleaning the baby girl off._

_Lily wanted to see her daughter but could not keep her eyes open any longer._

_“James take the baby! Dora get them out of here, now!”_

_“What’s wrong with Lily? Rissa? What’s wrong with my wife?” James felt his heart stop. He could not do this without her._

_Hours went by and James sat outside his wife’s room. Remus, Peter and Sirius waited with him though no one could say anything._

_Larissa finally walked out, looking exhausted. “Lily is fine, now. She had lost a lot of blood. We got her taken care of. The twins were brought into her room and she’s awake now. Come on in. She’s good for everyone to come in.” With that, Larissa walked back into the room to see her godchildren._

_James ran into the room, right behind Larissa. The other three behind him, wanting to check on Lily._

_Remus almost choked seeing Lily holding her daughter. “Lily, she looks just like you. Right down to the eyes. And he looks just like James.”_

_“He’s got her eyes too, moony.” James said, picking up his daughter._

_“So, what’s her name?” Sirius asked, taking Harry._

_“You didn’t tell them love?” She asked James. They had kept the names secret the entire pregnancy._

_“I was waiting for you love. Harmony Rose and Harry James.”_

Today was even worse. It was like something was going to happen, but what they did not know. They had not been informed that they were found out nor did any of the whispers bring news of Voldemort finding their location. Despite this, Lily still felt that something was going to happen.

James wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead. “They’re sleeping soundly. I wish that I could say the same thing for us.” He let her go to rub his tired eyes behind his glasses. “How do we keep doing this Lily? I can’t stand not helping outside of this. I love getting to spend time with the twins, but I feel like I can’t actually help them while I’m in here.” James was obviously experiencing an extreme form of cabin-fever.

All of the sudden the wards on their home warned them that their home was no longer safe. He had found them.

                                                x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Three hours later**

Larissa sat holding her god-children. Dumbledore had explained to her his theory on what happened to the children. She was to take Harmony and move, preferably out of the country. She was going to have a harder life than Harry, in dealing with the events of the night. Harry would live with his mother’s sister and her husband, muggles, but the spell that Lily cast on Harry would require him living with them. She had not had time to cast it on to Harmony before her death. It would be hard, raising the twins apart from each other. Keeping the other secret. Not even Lily’s sister knew that there was not just one child, but two of them.

Harmony would from now on, be known as Harmony Mae Black, the daughter of Sirius and Larissa. She would think that her older brother was Orion Remus Black, not Harry James Potter. She could not know who she truly is, not until he returned. Dumbledore told Larissa that Voldemort would eventually return for the twins to finish what he started. When he eventually returned to power, then the twins would learn about the other.

Her husband would remain in jail, even though Larissa knew he did not do what they claimed he did. She had to think of their son and their god-children. The evidence against him was too great, they would not listen to her. Remus already believed that Sirius did it. No one knew what happened. He was the Potter’s Secret Keeper after all.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony is told about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter! Hope everyone enjoys! Reviews are appreciated!

**August 1, 1995**

**Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**

“Mom! Orion stole my broom again!” Fifteen-year-old Harmony Black ran into the kitchen, panting. “It’s mine! I literally just got it for my birthday YESTERDAY!” Her curly red hair was pulled back into a pony-tail to keep the unruly hair out of her eyes. She looked enough like her mother, who had a more strawberry blonde hair color compared to Harmony’s rich red, but that was the only similarity. Harmony looked nothing like her father, Sirius, either. She had no idea how she got such green eyes; however, she loved her eyes. Even though she looked nothing like her father, she had only known him for the first year of her life, before he was sent to Azkaban for killing and endangering no-maj’s. It was something she often thought about, but never had the courage to ask her mother about.

Sixteen year old Orion Black waltzed into the kitchen after his younger sister. He had his father’s curly dark brown hair and his mother’s dark brown eyes. “You’re such a tattle Red.” He was just like his father, never listening to anything his mother said and had a bit of a bad-boy reputation. However, he had the biggest heart and wanted to be a healer, just like his mother.

“Both of you stop. We need to talk.” Larissa was sitting down at the kitchen table. She stared at the two children she raised. Even though only one was her biological child, she felt that Harmony was her child. She was not prepared for the news that she had received just a few months ago, but now it was too much of a reality. Harmony was going to have to return to her biological brother and fulfill the prophecy.

Orion and Harmony looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Their mother never acted in such a way. She was normally fun, easy-going, and hardly ever was this serious.

“Is it dad?” Harmony asked quietly, finally looking back at her mother, but still refusing to sit down. “Did they find him?” The girl knew that her father had escaped Azkaban prison two years ago as it was all over the newspapers and the Ministry of Magic had sent Aurors over to their home when it happened to see if he found them.

Larissa felt the tears form. She hadn’t seen Sirius since he escaped Azkaban. She had been right all along, he didn’t betray anyone, yet he couldn’t come home to her. “No…” She was cut off by a knock at the door. Knowing who it was, Larissa walked out of the kitchen and across the hall to the front door.

“Can you hear what she’s saying?”

“No… but I think she’s talking to a group of people.” Orion ran a hand through his shoulder length locks. “This is freaking me out. I don’t like this. Something is wrong. If it’s not dad… then what is it?”

The two teens quickly stopped talking when their mother and a small group of people entered the small kitchen.

“Orion, Harmony… I wanted to tell you this before they got here but it’s time you both sat down.”

The two sat down in sync, for once completely silent and stared at the group of strangers. One woman was short and plump with bright red hair who just stared at Harmony, like she wanted to hug her or cry. Another man, who they could not believe was in their kitchen again, was Alastor Moody, meaning something very important was going on. There was also a girl with spiked pink hair who Harmony automatically wanted to be friends with.

“Harmony… I-I don’t really know how to tell you this…” Tears were once again in Larissa’s eyes. “I did not give birth to you. Sirius and I… we… You are not our daughter by birth. Technically, I am just your legal guardian. We legally changed your name once we moved here from England when you were just a little over one… when your birth parents were killed by Lord Voldemort.”

The young girl stared blankly at the woman who she had always thought was her mother. Nothing was processing. How could Larissa not be her mother. Sure, they looked nothing alike, but how could they not be related.

“You were born on July 31, 1980 to Lily and James Potter. I was your mother’s best friend and Sirius was James’. I was the medi-witch who delivered you. Everyone was so excited that you two were healthy, because many people were too stressed to have children. Sirius and I were lucky enough to have Orion before I was attacked for being married to a blood-traitor and after that attack, I was not able to have anymore children. Your birth name is Harmony Rose Potter and you are the twin sister of Harry James Potter.” Larissa watched as Harmony’s face went completely white. She knew that all of those talks with Draco were running through Harmony’s head. Before anyone could react, Harmony bolted out of her chair and out the door with Orion bolting after her.

“Nymphadora, go after them. We’re going to pack everything up and start taking it to Headquarters. We don’t have time for childish games.” Moody grumbled out before limping to the living room and waving his wand.

The girl with pink hair nodded and followed behind the two teens. She eventually found them at a beautiful white gazebo. The two teens were sitting together on a bench with Harmony resting her head on Orion’s shoulder. They looked like siblings in that moment. Their whole world came crashing down on them and even worse, they realized it was all a lie.

“I’m your brother Har. No matter what.” The young boy tried to comfort the girl, but he looked just as devastated. “Come on. You know that I’ll always be here to annoy you. We both just get a new brother, because you will always be my sister.”

“And here I thought you’d use this situation to tell me that you finally don’t have to deal with me anymore or admit that I’m your sister.”

“Never.” Orion and Harmony fought like any siblings but they were also extremely close. Orion protected Harmony from many things, even things she did not know about, and Harmony had even protected her brother on more than one occasion.

Tonks didn’t want to break the moment, but she knew that Mad-Eye would be expecting them back. She took one step towards the two and fell up the two steps of the gazebo. Blushing bright red, the woman tried to fix herself and keep her dignity before she spoke. “Sorry, this is a common occurrence.” Taking a deep breath, the woman composed herself fully. “We need to get you two back to your house… we need to be back in London by the end of the night. We’ve got a portkey to take us where we’re going. Everything will be fully explained once we make it to England.”

Harmony signed and wiped her puffy eyes. “I don’t want to go, but I’m assuming I don’t have a choice. I have to leave all my friends, the life I’ve lived for fifteen years, everything I’ve known. I have to leave it all behind and live a new life. Hope that I can make new friends, that I’ll fit into a culture that I haven’t been a part of since I was a little over one years old. None of this is fair… I mean I’ll have one friend, but I don’t think I’ll even have him once he finds out who I really am.”

There was nothing that could be done. Harmony had to come back and fulfill the prophecy if they had any hope of defeating Voldemort. Still, Tonks felt bad for the girl. Her whole world was completely changed and she would need some time to adjust, but if she actually got that time is the real question.

The trio made it back just to see everything in boxes. Harmony’s guitar was in its case next to her broom. She traced her initials that were etched into the handle. “These aren’t my initials.”

Larissa hugged Harmony close. “I’m so sorry love. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t. Regardless though, you are my daughter. I’ve raised you for a little over thirteen and a half years. Your mother was my best friend and seeing as she couldn’t raise you, I’m glad that I could.” Feeling how stiff Harmony was in her arms, Larissa knew the girl was angry with her. “I know that you’re angry, but you’ll realize why it had to be this way eventually. You’ve been lied to, I know. However, once you meet Harry you have to know this. He’s lived with your mother’s sister and her husband. They’re muggles and they hate all things magic, they hated Lily, and I know they mistreated Harry. He did not have the good childhood that you had. I fought to keep him too, but… well Dumbledore wouldn’t let that happen.” Brushing some hair out of Harmony’s eyes, Larissa tried to get the girl to look at her. “Just give him a chance when you meet him. I know he won’t be happy with who your best friend is… but I also know that you two will need each other to get through everything.”

“Yes, this is all very touching. We need to get going! Now, everyone to their places. Harmony, you go with Mrs. Weasley and Nymphadora. Orion, you’re going with your mother and I. We’ll all meet back at headquarters.” Mad-Eye glared at everyone with his one good eye, while the other whirred around.

Harmony felt the sensation of being pulled from her bellybutton, before everything whirled around her. Harmony hated portkey’s but apparating into different countries was not allowed, which she knew from the many times she visited Draco at Malfoy Manor or he and Narcissa visited her family in Pittsburgh. She did not float as gracefully as Mrs. Weasley, but she felt relieved that she at least didn’t fall down like Tonks did.

Her life was fully flipped upside down, both literally and figuratively. The girl could only think about how the only thing that she had really worried about for fifth year was her O.W.L.S and beating Orion at quidditch. Just as suddenly as she hit the ground, Harmony realized the worst of it all. How was she going to tell Draco?


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony, Orion, and Larissa move into 12 Grimmauld Place where the two teens finally meet Sirius. Orion and Sirius do not have the father/son reunion Sirius had hoped for. Harmony meets Harry's friends and realizes just how hard it might be to get along with them.

When Harmony no longer felt like she was going to throw up, she finally looked at her surroundings. In front of her was a house that did not seem completely stable, but it definitely was more interesting than anything she had ever seen in Pittsburgh. “I like this place. Is this your home Mrs. Weasley or is this your home Tonks?”

“It’s my home dearie. This is the Burrow. It’s been in the Weasley family for many years now. It’s not much, but it’s the best home we could ever have.”

Tonks got up off of the ground and wiped the dirt off of her cloak. “Alright, that was horrible.” Tonks walked over to Harmony and put a hand on her shoulder. “We need to get back to Headquarters now. I’d rather fly there, but I know we need to get there as soon as possible. Are you ready, Harmony?”

The younger girl looked around and saw her mother holding onto Orion already while Made-Eye glared at her because they were taking too long, and Molly just smiled as if to calm the girl. The teenager groaned, wishing that the Burrow could have been where they needed to be. “Let’s just go then. I hate apparating.”

Once again, Harmony felt herself being pulled by her bellybutton and the nausea, only this time instead of swinging in circles from a portkey, they were apparating to wherever it was that they were supposed to be. They landed in front of a street that looked to be No-Maj London. “There’s a lot of No-Maj’s here… or I guess you guys call them muggles. Are you sure we’re in the right place?”

“This is 12 Grimmauld Place, Harmony… Sirius’ family home.” Larissa had a lump in the back of her throat, obvious to everyone that she was trying not to cry.

Orion stood next to his mother with his arms crossed. “Can we just go inside already?”

Mad-Eye pounded his walking stick down three times on the pavement, making the building start to move. All six watched as the building split and revealed the door they needed. Once the building stopped moving, everyone went inside. However, before they could all get too far into the house, Harmony was enveloped in a hug. Not knowing who grabbed her, Harmony flipped the body over her shoulder and pinned them to the ground.

“Merlin’s beard! You’re just a little one, how did you do that?!” A tall man with shaggy brown hair and familiar eyes looked up at her from the ground.

“Dad?” Letting go, Harmony stared at the man whom she had been raised to believe was her father. “Or I guess… you’re actually just… Sirius. I’m sorry, mom signed Orion and I up for martial arts classes when we were young.”

The man looked stricken. “You look just like Lily, only it seems you’ve got James’ wild hair.” Once he was off the ground, he once again hugged her. “I’m so sorry Harmony. I’ve thought about you every day. I wish… well, I wish things would have been different. I’m glad that Larissa was able to take care of you though. You fared a lot better than your brother.”

Harmony knew nothing about what her actual brother went through, but it would take some time getting used to being Harry Potter’s sister. That much was sure. After hearing Draco complain about him constantly for the last four years, she just hoped that he wasn’t that bad.

Larissa had yet to fully enter through the door. Instead, she stared at her husband whom she had not seen in fourteen years.

Finally, Sirius looked to his wife. Obviously, not knowing how to handle the situation. “You haven’t aged a day Riss.”

Letting the tears flow down her face. Larissa threw herself into her husband’s arms before smacking him in the chest, hard. “You escaped almost two years ago and this is the first time I see you! I raised both Harmony and Orion by myself for fourteen years! Why didn’t you come find us?” Terrible sobs could be heard from the woman as she cried into her husbands chest, but the sight made Harmony’s heart melt. She knew how much her mother loved Sirius. Refusing dates for as long as Harmony could remember. She always remembered her mother would just smile and say that she was married to Sirius and loved him too much to move on.

“I’m so sorry you had to do it all on your own, Love.”

The two let each other go, however, it seemed like neither really wanted to. Looking at the door, Sirius realized that Orion was standing in the door. “Merlin’s beard… you… you’re all grown up. I-I… you look just like I did at your age. My son!” Sirius wrapped his son in a hug which Orion returned fully until suddenly, he pushed him away.

“You could have come home! You had a son, a real son, waiting for you in America! Instead you chose to what? Hide away in London? I needed you more than anyone!” The teen pushed past everyone who had gathered in the hallway and went into the first room he found.

“He’ll come around Sirius… he’s sixteen.” Larissa rubbed her husband’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Anyway, please tell me there is food. I’m starving and we’ve had a long day. We should all get some rest after we introduce everyone.”

Harmony looked into the sitting room and noticed six redheads and one bushy haired brunette girl. Most were looking at her curiously, however, the two girls were glaring at her. She knew she recognized them, but she couldn’t remember from where. Harmony concentrated on the red headed girl and looked into her mind. There she found her answer, she had teased them during one of her dark days when she had visited Draco during the previous summer.

“Well this is going to be fun.” Turning back, Harmony looked for her mother and Sirius.

“Everyone, we have a bit of an announcement. This… is Harmony Potter. She is Harry’s twin sister. We won’t go into too much detail tonight, but the short story is that when Harmony and Harry were born, Lily and James only announced the birth of their first born and hid Harmony’s birth… just in case anything happened to them. Give her a warm welcome!”

Two of the red headed boys stood up. “I’m Fred Weasley and this is my brother, George. Nice to meet you, Red.”

Smiling, Harmony held her hand out. “Friends back home call me that. Nice to meet you both.”

George simply shook Harmony’s hand, but Fred held it and gently kissed the top of her hand before giving her a wink.

“I’m Bill Weasley.”

“Hey beautiful, I’m Charlie Weasley.” He too kissed the top of her hand, getting just a little rise out of Harmony.

“Ron Weasley.”

The two remaining girls stared at Harmony, obviously not wanting to speak to her. However, the brunette finally spoke up. “I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Ginny Weasley.”

Sirius, feeling the tension in the room, wrapped an arm around Harmony. “My son, Orion, is somewhere around here but he, uh, well he wanted to go to bed right away. Looks just like me, only younger.”

Harmony, though not looking in their direction, could feel Ginny and Hermione’s stares. Even though she had looked inside Ginny’s mind, and knew full well that Ginny would probably never like Harmony for many reasons other than what she did last summer, she hated to do it. “Mom, I’m not really hungry. Can I just go to bed?”

Noticing that Harmony looked very uncomfortable, Larissa nodded. “Sirius will have to tell you where you’ll sleep. I’m going to assume that most of the rooms are taken.”

Sirius nodded his head. “I normally don’t put people in those rooms, but I’m putting Orion in my younger brother’s old room and you’ll go in my mother’s room. For tonight though, you and Orion will have to share a room. My mother’s. We can get another bed in there. Uh… where did he go?”

“I’ll just go find him. Which room is it?”

“Top floor, end of the hallway on your left. You can’t miss it. Big doors, fancy drapes. Absolutely over the top. No one’s been in there in years, but I have Kreacher cleaning it now.”

“Thank you… Sirius.” Harmony gave him a hug before hugging her mother and kissing her cheek.

“Goodnight, Red.”

She heard her old nickname and smiled, knowing her mother was trying to cheer her up. “I’ll tell Ri we’re bunking together for the night.”

Before she could get too far, Harmony heard her mother’s voice, though it was lower indicating she was trying to whisper. “Now there are some things about Harmony that make her a little different. Like Harry, she’s a parseltongue, however, she’s also very talented in legilimency and occlumency. Most importantly though, Harmony has these moments, I guess you could call them, where she seems very different than what she normally is. She gets mean, angers easily, and can be fairly cruel. Please give her a chance, if you’ve ever run into her while she’s visited Draco… it’s not that he brings it out in her, but I know last summer was particularly rough on her and she was here for almost a month.”

“She’s friends with the ferret?!” Called out Fred and George.

“I knew I didn’t like her for some reason.” Ron claimed, crossing his arms.

Hermione sighed and stood up from her seat. “Ginny and I met her, in Diagon Alley. She called us awful names. I don’t think I can really forgive her.”

Larissa nodded, knowing what the girls meant. “Hermione, believe me, I understand. However, I have to beg you to give Harmony another chance. She can’t help it. Dumbledore explained when I took Harmony that these moments would happen and they would happen if and when Voldemort became active again. Ever since your first year, he’s tried getting to Harry. What he was doing, also affected Harmony even though she wasn’t there. I’m not exactly sure why, but I trust what Dumbledore says and he says that we just need to keep her safe.”

Harmony left before she could hear more. The young girl looked around the house, staring at the walls. This was her brother’s birth families home. He was actually a Black and she wasn’t. She was a Potter. That was something that she was going to have to get used to. “Ri, where are you? Come on, it’s me. I know where we’re sleeping so if you want to fall asleep then come with me.”

Suddenly, she saw him down the hall. Staring into what she assumed was Sirius’ room, seeing as his name was on the door. “Come on Ri. Let’s go to bed. Apparently Kreacher, whoever that is, got two beds put in the room we’re in for the night.”

The two teens found the room and noticed the house-elf fixing the two beds. “You must be Kreacher. Thank you for cleaning up.”

“Kreacher does as Master Sirius asks… even though he lets filthy mudbloods and blood-traitors into Kreacher’s mistress’ home. If only she were here… she’d never lets this happens.” The house-elf said as he left the room.

The two looked at each other and figured it was best to let him be. Once he left, the two took turns getting ready for bed. The day’s events were finally catching up to the two, and they fell asleep rather quickly, finding peace in the fact that the two were still together as they both felt alone in the situation they found themselves in.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony and Orion are introduced to the other teens. Can they accept Harmony? Or will they hold a grudge because of the life Harmony has lived and who has been in her life? Will Harmony just roll over or will she stand her ground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I got moved to night shift and this schedule has been particularly hectic, especially since my grandmother was injured and I'm balancing work, moving into a new apartment and visiting her. Hope you enjoy the chapter! <3 FM

# Chapter three:

 

Harmony was woken up by her brother shaking her harshly. “Wake up Red. I snuck some breakfast from the kitchen for us, before too many of them woke up. I can tell we’re not really welcome here.”

Rubbing her eyes, Harmony sighed. She was not a morning person at all, but she was thankful for Orion’s thinking ahead. “We can’t hide up here forever, but maybe we can avoid them a little longer. Maybe we can act like we have jet-lag or something.”

Orion gave Harmony a look. “That’s not going to work with mom, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know. I figured it was worth a shot though.” Their mother was a skilled medi-witch and potions master and with the two visiting London every summer to visit Draco, they never once experienced jet-lag. Harmony looked down at the food that Orion grabbed and wrinkled her nose. “Mom promised me chocolate banana pancakes for breakfast since she didn’t get to make them for my birthday. Guess some toast and… is that grilled tomato? Ugh, I hate tomatoes. Why didn’t you grab bacon or sausage or the grilled mushrooms? I smell those now.” It was obvious that a traditional English breakfast was on the menu for the morning. Probably to try and welcome the two teens to England. Narcissa did this every time they visited her and Draco.

The boy handed the plate to his sister and sat down next to her feet. “I am not touching fungus for you. This was all that was made and I didn’t want to stick around and deal with…well everyone.”

The two sat in silence, eating their breakfast. Both trying to take in their current situation.

“I’m going to miss Abbie and Caroline. Wampus was going to dominate in quidditch this year. Especially since Loraine wasn’t on the team anymore. The day that girl graduated was one of the happiest days of my life.”

“Yeah, well she was nice to look at.” Orion started picking food off of Harmony’s plate now that his was empty. “Besides, Pukwudgie was going to win.”

“In your dreams. You guys haven’t won in years.”

“Shut up. I can still fly circles around you. Besides, we aren’t at Ilvermorny anymore.”

“I wonder what house we’ll get into. Draco’s a Slytherin, basically everyone else here is a Gryffindor… Tonks was a Hufflepuff. Honestly, I don’t care. I know everyone wants me in Gryffindor… but, I don’t know. I’m not saying I want to be a Slytherin, but I also don’t need to be hated any more than I already am.”

“You’re a Slytherin hands down Red and I’m probably a Gryffindor. Sucks we probably won’t be in the same house again. I know I rag on you, but you’re the only person I’ll know here other than Draco. And let’s be honest, now that there’s absolutely no familial bond between you two, he’s totally going to ask you out. I mean, not that we’re super related to him, but still. He’s always been closer to you than what a cousin is.”

Harmony’s cheeks turned red, but she refused to acknowledge it. “Why do you think I’ll be a Slytherin… do you think I’m bad too?”

Orion pushed Harmony before stealing the rest of her toast. “No. I know you’re not. And that bullshit about all Slytherin’s being evil isn’t true. Narcissa was a Slytherin, and look at her. One of the nicest ladies I know. Sure, she’s married to Lucius, but she really only acts like him when he’s around. You’re a Slytherin because you do whatever it takes to get what you want and you’re more cunning than you let on. Maybe you’ll get Gryffindor though. Your whole family was in Gryffindor on your biological dad’s side. Your biological mom’s family were all No-Maj’s until her, and she was a Gryffindor too. Your… brother, he’s a Gryffindor too.” It was obvious that even though Orion had no trouble accepting that she had different parents, he did not want to accept that she was not his sister and she had another brother who was actually related to her.

“You’re my brother too Ri. Nothing’s going to ever change that. Besides, if he’s anything like everyone downstairs, he won’t like me. He’ll take one look at me, recognize me as Draco’s friend, and basically swipe me under the “future death-eater category” and never look back.”

Orion gave a small smile to Harmony before taking the plate from her. “I guarantee mom will be here any minute telling us to-”

A knock cut off Orion’s sentence. Larissa opened the door enough to fit her head through. “Ri, Red, it’s time to come downstairs. I know you’ve already had breakfast, but, we need to talk to everyone.”

“Told you.”

Harmony sighed, not ready to be faced with anger and hatred so soon but got up and fixed her hair to go downstairs. Once she deemed herself ready, the two made their way downstairs together.

Sirius hugged Harmony and Orion, even though Orion tried to swerve out of the grasp. Sirius acted as if the action did not upset him, but it was also very obvious that it did. The man cleared his throat and addressed the room. “Now, we’ve got a big day today. Harry’s not getting here for another week or so, but that gives you both time to adjust before he gets here. It’s going to be a big shock to find out about you Harmony. Harry’s life with your aunt and uncle has not been easy. He’s probably going to be a little upset and think that you had a better childhood than him. Circumstances are what they are though.”

The girl with the bushy hair scoffed loudly before leaning over to the youngest two Weasley’s. “A little upset? He’s lived with those horrible muggles and she got to have a loving home. Of course he’s going to be upset. He’s come into constant danger every year since he was eleven and she’s probably never had that experience! And on top of everything, she’s best friends with Malfoy. He has every reason to feel the way he feels when it comes to _her_.”

Despite the efforts of trying to be quiet, everyone heard her and the room’s tension rose even more-which Harmony hadn’t thought possible. Before she could help it, Harmony flew into an angry rant. “I can’t help how I got to grow up! I may not have had my life put into danger in the ways that Harry has, but I have experienced danger as well! I cannot help that I was kept hidden and did not know my own history. I cannot help any of this. My whole life was hidden from me too. I was not allowed to do certain things. When I came to this country, I was under constant surveillance by my mother and Narcissa and I was not allowed to leave or be anywhere without a chaperone, and now I know why! Even being at his home, I needed protection. I don’t care if Draco is my best friend, if his father knew who I was, I know he would have tried to kill me. One of his friends tried to just because I was a young girl that he encountered on the wrong day! So do NOT tell me I have lived a cushy life without ever have experienced anything traumatic. I spent my whole life being tormented in school because my father was Sirius Black and everyone claimed that since he was convicted of murder I was a terrible person who deserved to die. Just because I have not experienced what Harry did does not make me a terrible person, especially when EVERYTHING was out of my control.  Everything will change for me to! I’ve just lost my mother and brother and have to deal with my biological brother’s terrible friends who are letting me know just how alone I will be here! And as you were told last night, there are moments that I don’t even remember in my life because I am affected by Voldemort’s actions very differently than Harry! So shut up and let me be!”

Angry tears had formed in Harmony’s eyes. She was scared in a country she had only ever visited, had her entire life ripped apart with the rug pulled from beneath her, and everything was going to change drastically. She wanted to slap the girl but resisted, despite the blood now dripping down her hand from the little crescent marks in her palm left from how hard she had pressed her nails into her skin, so she did not hit this girl.

Orion wrapped his arm around his sister as he glared at the other teens. “Harmony is an amazing sister, Harry’s lucky to have her as one. If you all gave her a chance, maybe you would realize that. You’re judging her and being hypocrites. The summer that you are speaking of? Harmony hardly remembers that summer and was constantly crying over the actions that she would do, seemingly under a curse. On top of that it was the summer that the disgusting piece---”

“Stop! Not another word, Orion.” Larissa knew that what Orion was going to reveal to the crowd was an extremely dark and horrible piece of Harmony’s past that was extremely sensitive and private. She had yet to even tell Sirius about that event, knowing he would become enraged and possibly actually kill someone over what happened to the young girl.

Harmony dried her eyes before taking a breath. “My second year, I remember bits and pieces. Draco and I got into some of his father’s possessions, which I only later found out were cursed objects and personal belongings of Voldemort, without knowing. I would go into fits of rage and act cruel to anyone, even those I loved. I almost died that year. So, no, you don’t know the whole story of that day you met me.”

For once, Hermione and Ron looked ashamed. “Harmony…I’m sorry. We were making assumptions about you and thinking that you were, well, evil without giving you a chance.” Hermione walked over to Harmony and held out her hand. “Can we please, start over?”

Green eyes looked into brown. ‘Is that really all it takes? Her finding out I didn’t have the life she thought I lead? It would definitely be easier if someone liked me though…’ Harmony slowly took the other girls hand and shook. “I’m sorry about the things that Draco has said to you over the years and what I said to you almost three years ago.” Harmony knew that she couldn’t really speak for Draco, but she does hate when he says anything like that in front of her. “If you are willing to try and get along, I will try too.”

Hermione nodded and let go of Harmony’s hand. “I’m sorry for being so horrible to you since you’ve gotten here. It wasn’t fair to you.”

Ron shifted and stuck his hand out to Harmony. “Me too.” Harmony could tell that he wasn’t much for words, except for possibly running his mouth off when he was angry, but apologizing? No, she could tell he wasn’t used to that.

Harmony shook Ron’s hand. Maybe there was hope that she would be able to get along with her twin’s friends, but the real challenge was getting Harry to accept her himself. Harmony’s eyes shifted to Ron’s sister, only to see complete distrust and disgust. It seemed getting Ginny to accept her may not happen, but Harmony knew that not everyone would trust her. Shifting her gaze back to Ron and Hermione, Harmony gave a small smile. “Thank you, both of you. All I ask for is a chance.”

Molly Weasley rushed over and gave Harmony a hug. “Oh dear! We are so thankful to have you here.” She said loudly. Harmony returned the hug; this woman gave her such a sense of motherly love and trust. Molly spoke again, but this time only so Harmony would hear. “We were told what Greyback did to you. Please know that we will never let anything like that happen to you again.” Molly let go of Harmony. “Now! This place needs more cleaning!”

It was obvious that everyone wanted to forget the scene that Harmony had just made with the other teens and that was fine with Harmony as well. Suddenly, the front door opened and in walked a man. When Harmony noticed who it was, her face lit up like a child’s on Christmas. “Uncle Remus!” She ran over and jumped into the man’s arms.

“Hello little one.” He said with a laugh.

Everyone in the room, except for Larissa, Orion and Sirius, seemed confused that the two knew each other.

Remus looked at his best friend and ran a hand through his thin hair. “You’ve grown taller and now I can say that you look just like your mother.”

Harmony had always wondered why it seemed like Remus was sad to see her, but now she knew. “So, you were best friends with her too?”

The man nodded. “Yes, she always appreciated my study habits and I always appreciated hers. The brightest witch of our age, Lily was. I miss her and your father very much. You and your brother look just like them.” Remus obviously cared very much for the younger Potter, especially as he was not the type to really let himself show just how much he cares about those in his life for fear of rejection. However, Harmony always had a way of making him open up, just like Lily.

Sirius pat his best friend on the back. “Good to see you Moony! She’s finally back home, can you believe it? Both of them are going to be together again soon. I just wish that James and Lily were here to see them.”

The teens were instructed to go about cleaning the home, without the help of magic much to Harmony and Orion’s charging, while the adults held an Order meeting in the study. Harmony wanted to know what was being said but figured she could just find out later.


End file.
